


Una visita al crepuscolo

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "Quella era una serata particolarmente bella per far calare il sipario. Tuttavia la croce d’oro che portava al collo gli trasmetteva ancora un solido conforto."





	Una visita al crepuscolo

“Posso entrare?” chiese l’uomo sistemando l’ampia tesa del cappello nero sugli occhi.  
Anna osservò la figura alta e robusta. Era atteso ma non si aspettava qualcuno di così imponente e inquietante. Era atteso ma non ricordava perché. Doveva averglielo detto il dottore, ma non sapeva con esattezza quando. Ma era certa di dover condurre quell’uomo dai folti baffi bianchi al piano di sopra quanto prima.  
Anna aveva fatto strada lungo la scala stretta che portava alla camera da letto padronale, senza prendersi la briga di prendere il cappotto e il cappello dell’ospite, poi aveva socchiuso la porta del dottore per controllare che non fisse addormentato.  
“Cercate di non stancarlo troppo” disse all’uomo che annuì in modo garbato.  
“Non vi preoccupate. Lo lascerò riposare e, quando me ne andrò, sarà come se non fossi mai venuto.”  
Anna lo ringraziò per poi precipitarsi di nuovo al piano inferiore. Per un attimo un brivido le aveva attraversato la spina dorsale. Forse dipendeva dal fatto che le era sembrato che gli occhi dello straniero avessero il colore del vino rosso.  
××××  
Se solo si fosse presentato da lui quindici anni prima, Abraham Van Helsing, avrebbe avuto ancora la forza di alzarsi e tentare di affrontarlo.  
Ma ormai era troppo tardi. Più tardi Anna sarebbe salita e l’avrebbe aiutato a mettersi a letto, l’avrebbe nutrito con una minestra leggera e gli avrebbe rimboccato le coperte come a un infante.  
Abraham Van Helsing non era convinto che sarebbe arrivato a vedere il suo novantottesimo compleanno. E ora la consapevolezza che quelli potessero essere gli ultimi istanti della sua lunga esistenza stava prendendo piede. Da anni aveva smesso di circondare le finestre di teste d’aglio. Inconsciamente, forse, era stato un invito. Il bisogno della conferma che quanto accaduto sul morire del secolo passato non era stato il delirio di un pazzo.  
E adesso avvertiva la sua presenza alle spalle, mentre si imponeva di non voltarsi e di continuare a fissare lo splendido paesaggio oltre la finestra del suo appartamento.  
Era approdato su quell’isola del Mediterraneo certo che vi sarebbe morto poco dopo. Da allora erano passati quasi vent’anni. Quella era una serata particolarmente bella per far calare il sipario. Tuttavia la croce d’oro che portava al collo gli trasmetteva ancora un solido conforto.  
“Se non sapessi che sei tu, stenterei a riconoscerti” disse il visitatore. Il suo accento era rimasto immutato negli anni. “Eppure resti tenacemente attaccato alla vita. Che cosa speri, ancora, dottore?”  
La confidenza nella voce del visitatore gli aveva provocato una stretta allo stomaco. Perché si comportava come se fossero amici di vecchia data? E lui avrebbe dovuto rispondere nello stesso modo?  
“Credevamo di averti definitivamente eliminato.”  
“Davvero?” L’uomo si era avvicinato alla sua poltrona appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla. La sua stretta era forte e il gelo della sua pelle oltrepassava la stoffa della vestaglia. “Quell’americano mi ha spaccato il cuore con una lama. Perché ti sorprendi di trovarmi qui, dottore? Tu che hai studiato tanto, tu che conosci le regole…”  
Van Helsing sussultò ripensando a quante volte il dubbio l’aveva roso. Aveva visto le sue ceneri, lo aveva visto dissolversi, aveva visto un’espressione di pace sul volto tornato umano. Eppure non aveva mai smesso di dubitare. Perché il mostro non aveva ricevuto un paletto nel cuore, non era stato decapitato, la sua bocca non era stata riempita di aglio e il terreno su cui riposava non era stato cosparso di frammenti di Ostia e petali di rosa canina.  
“E adesso, sei venuto a cercare vendetta?”  
La stretta dello straniero sulla sua spalla si era fatta più lieve. “No. Non mi interessa. Per quanto tu resti aggrappato alla vita, ti sta sfuggendo di mano. Potrei offrirti di unirti alle mie schiere. Di vivere per sempre, di nuovo giovane e forte. Ho bisogno di una mente come la tua.”  
“Mi stai lusingando?” aveva chiesto Van Helsing.  
“Ma tu non accetteresti. Non perché la morte non ti terrorizzi ma perché non vuoi essere sconfitto.”  
Il mostro aveva ragione. La tentazione era forte. Ma era anche certo che, se avesse ceduto, lui avrebbe ritirato l’offerta, deluso.  
“Sei stato gentile a farmi visita. A bussare e a usare la porta come tutti…” Un sorriso debole era sfuggito alle sue labbra grinzose. “Posso sapere qual è il vero motivo?”  
“Perché sei l’unico che è arrivato vicino ad annientarmi. E questa è l’ultima occasione che ho per renderti l’onore delle armi.” L’essere si era chinato sul suo collo. Una lieve puntura gli aveva perforato la pelle. “Solo un piccolo ricordo senza conseguenze. Buonanotte, dottore. Non vedrai una nuova aurora.”  
Ed era scivolato via come se fosse fatto di fumo.


End file.
